Predators and Prey (Max, ST) (Autumn 2014)
First Post Page 1 Songbird Nov 09, 2014#1 The weather is crisp and clear on this autumn day, the sunlight glinting prettily off the nearby lake and illuminating the deep shadows of the treeline along the water. A handsome and very solemn-looking man walks quietly through the trees by the shore, seemingly lost in contemplation. To all others in the area, to the swimmers in the nearby lake for example, the young man seems entirely human in all points. To a Changeling, however, or to those others whose sight can pierce the mask, he looks unusually hare-like. There is soft downy fur on the backs of his hands and arms, the same dark golden color that pervades the rest of him, and rabbit ears extend from his head, long and oddly noble in bearing. Maximilian Nov 09, 2014#2 The sudden sound of rustling leaves comes from behind him as two birds take flight out of the bush, then silence. The two birds circle around before joining a passing flock flying southeast. Just before it can be forgotten, there is another sound coming from the same bush, a more mincing sound, low and deep. A growl, quiet enough that other people can't hear it, but if one stands very still, and they are close enough, they can hear it very clearly. The spine-tingling growl of a wolf grumbles from the bushes behind the hare. Songbird Nov 09, 2014#3 The man freezes in place, and there is a definite sense of immediate fear--the rush of terror that accompanies a flood of adrenaline, and animalistic flight-responses. Then, through an effort of will, the man turns to face the noise, his hands raised in readiness to grapple whatever might emerge from the bushes. His eyes narrow, his nostrils flare, and he waits. Maximilian Nov 09, 2014#4 Then silence. Thus the stare down starts between the bush and the hare. The intense feeling of being stalked bores through the bush like a sharp iron spike, searing and sinking into the flesh. Watching, waiting, the hunter stalking it's prey. Songbird Nov 09, 2014#5 The hare-man narrows his eyes and slowly his body begins to glow, radiating with a bright hot summer light that burns the eyes of anyone looking at him. "Come out where I can see you," he says firmly. "If you're a Changeling, you don't need to fight me. Are you freshly escaped?" His voice is steady and even, and if there's any trace of fear left in him, it doesn't show. Punishing Summer 2, pulled a 14 vs. Wits + Composure. If it is successful after resistance, then your defense is halved, attack rolls suffer -2, and perception rolls to sight are hit at a -3. Maximilian Nov 09, 2014#6 A sharp whine, almost sounding human mixed with wolf cries from the bush as it stirs. Suddenly out pops a almost nude, ash blond man, fiercely rubbing his eyes and stumbling forward towards the hare. "Ahhh, no fair!" he whimpers as he trips and stumbles, landing on all fours. Songbird Nov 09, 2014#7 The hare-man blinks, hesitates, and then moves forward--and the light instantly douses when he moves. Crouching carefully over the young man, unsure whether to suspect a trick, he says with gentle solemnity, "Are you hurt? Did you escape from the Hedge? You're safe now." He hesitates, and pulls off his jacket against the autumn chill in the air. "Here," he says gently, offering it to the young man. "I'm Tyrone. What's your name?" Maximilian Nov 09, 2014#8 The young man grabs the jacket, hugging it close and blinking to focus his eyes. Everything is a blur. Tears stream down his face from rubbing his eyes. His body is covered with dirt and tiny scratches, leaves and sticks are entangled in his hair. He looks like a mess for the most part. If one looks closely enough though, they can see that his nails at one time were painted and properly manicured despite their dirty appearance now. Light purple paint flecks dully show through the muck on his nails. "That...wasn't suppose to happen...I..." he pouts, rubbing his eyes again and smearing fresh streaks of dirt across his face. His nose twitches then two grey, pointy ears point up on top of his head. "Hey...that smell- you! I know you- you're from the garden! I found you!" The questions asked either unheard or lost in the sudden realization. Songbird Nov 09, 2014#9 Tyrone blinks at him in surprised, and seems to take in the man for the first time, noticing the wolfish fangs in his mien. He sniffs the air around the boy, one Beast recognizing another. "I-- yes," he says, sounding a touch more stoic than usual. "I... remember. I would prefer that we not, ah, share that particular incident, ah, with people." Reaching into his pants pocket, he pulls out a stoppered bottle and hands it to the boy. "Healing wine," he says gently. "You're freshly out, right? It's going to be okay. You did a good thing getting out. You know that, right?" Maximilian Nov 09, 2014#10 The young man shakes his head and grabs the bottle almost too eagerly. His nose sniffs the bottle before chugging it's contents down in a few large gulps almost choking half way through. One almost could see a tail start to wag a little as the man's demeanor brightens. "I found you. I know you!" A little pink tongue sticks out of his mouth, his eyes clearing up enough to match the sent to the face before him. Then he is gazing up into Tyrone's eyes. Beneath the shaggy bangs, dirt and grime, one soft, light blue eye, one light brown sparkle with excitement. "Right! She called me Maximilian! My name is Max Fang. Where are we?" Page 2 Songbird Nov 09, 2014#11 Tyrone clears his throat. "Yes, you found me," he says gently. "But that was a long time ago. At least... it was for me. I know time moves differently in the Hedge." Helping the boy to his feet, he says, "You're in Dallas. Texas. There's a Freehold near here, where we can give you food and shelter and anything else you might need. King Liam and King Onawa will want to meet you, it's autumn now, 2014, actually. Do you remember when you were taken?" Maximilian Nov 09, 2014#12 Max blinks a few times, his tongue still peeking out from his mouth unconsciously. He shakes his head then continues to gaze up into Tyrone's eyes. A strong desire to investigate and be near overcomes him as he suddenly finds himself sniffing the inside of Tyrone's jacket, then Tyrone himself. The curious canine moves closer to the hare, his nose twitching in the air. He stops when he hears the mention of food, his tongue peeking out further. Songbird Nov 09, 2014#13 Tyrone holds very still, not wanting to set the canine off with any sudden movements. When he sees the promising response to 'food', he gives him a strained--but still gentle--smile. "There's a gate to the Freehold hollow just over here," he explains carefully. "We'll be there in no time, and get you fed while I find the kings for you. C'mon." Oh my gosh, laughing so hard. Reaction to you, then tomorrow I'll pick up a new thread at the hollow. With, yes, food. Maximilian Nov 10, 2014#14 Max jumps to his feet with a grin ear to ear. It has been days since he could remember eating actual food(and in dog time, that's very long). No more bugs, small animals and who knows what else for him- not anymore. With a skip in his step, he follows the rabbit to hopefully his new home. (Go back to Worth Hollow)